The goal is to develop an automated and rapid system for human testing using dimorphic Alu repeats as genetic markers. Dimorphic Alu repeats are novel bi-allelic genetic markers that are identical by descent and stable. During the Phase I, we have demonstrated that the Alu markers can be caused for human identification. We have demonstrated that the Alu markers can be multiplexed and detected by hybridization based micro array assay. In Phase II, we will identify fifty Alu markers useful for identity testing. The PCR multiplex reactions will be optimized, so that the fifty markers can be amplified in three multiplex reactions. A micro-array format will be developed for genotyping. An integrated automated platform will be evolved for performing the complete testing. The end product will be an "ALUtyping" system that will be commercialized in partnership with a major cooperation. The commercial product will comprise of oligonucleotide micro-arrays, reagent kits for multiplexed PCR amplifications, hybridization buffers and consumables, and software for automated genotyping and data analysis. The major applications of this genotyping system will be in the fields of paternity, others areas of human identity and human evolution studies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Current techniques used in the DNA identity testing business rely upon methods such as RFLP, which is laborious and time consuming or multiplex STR analysis this requires expensive kits and instrumentation. The dimorphic Alu markers coupled with a multi-plexed genotype analysis on a DNA array will provide a rapid, sensitive and highly cost- effective methodological alternative for DNA identity testing for the numerous private testing laboratories and low enforcement agencies.